


The Wedding Vow

by TheKrustyKum



Category: Get Over It! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alek can’t be seen in cameras, Did I mention they’re in love??, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, True Love, Vampire Turning, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrustyKum/pseuds/TheKrustyKum
Summary: Alek and Chris make a vow on their wedding day to love each other forever.And they mean forever!
Relationships: Alek Murphy/Chris Sung





	The Wedding Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a GOI fic without smut was interesting! I had fun writing how cute they would be!

The wedding was about to start. The right side was for his family, and the right was for my few friends. Both of our sides had a reserved couple of seats for our passed parents.

There I stood with the bridesmaids, with Carrie as my maid of honor ( fuck tradition. This is a gay wedding ). I anxiously fiddled with my hands crossed at my belt. Waiting for everything to settle and the music to start. Sure enough, it did. A scream almost joyfully bubbled up, but I pressed it into a smile as the first of the groomsmen stepped out. Mostly his friends. Best man being Jordan. 

Then came Chris. Accompanied by a close aunt. I almost cried, but kept it in. But I certainly couldn’t hide my smile as the tall man walked down the aisle with slicked back hair and a purple boutineere.

The woman vowing us in told us to read our vows, and Chris started reading off a paper;

“I have known you for a while now, and each day I grow more in love. From our random adventures to various markets, to the way you smile when I kiss you” he paused to laugh and gather himself, “I give myself to you in every sense, and I hope from this night forward we can share centuries together into eternity” His voice shook as happy tears flooded his vision. I could console him, so I started my own vows;

“You’re the most incredible man I could have ever asked for in all my years. You change everyday and I see it in how you care for me and my ailments. Well, tonight I wish to share my ailments with you to be as bonded as we ever would be. Forever by your side” My lip began to quiver also, but I knew one of us had to be coherent. There were small whispers in from his family, and I realized I could have phrased it better than a erotica novel reading. I tuned them out.

“Do you, Chris Sung, wish to take Alek as your lawfully wedded husband?” She asked.

“I do” He said quietly.

“And Do you, Alek Murphy, wish to take Chris as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do” I said with a smile, holding his -now ringed- hand. Chris was trying his best to smile though his soft tears.

“And normally this is where you would kiss, but there is another thing to ask,” The minister said. I had almost forgotten. “Chris Sung, do you wish to be given the gift of eternity by Alek?”

“I do!” He smiles confidently. I smiled back.

“And Alek Murphy, do you wish to give Chris your gift of eternity?”

“I do.” I squeezed his hand. We had asked for these questions to be shoved into the ceremony mainly to show his family we were serious about our plans.

“Now you may kiss” she stepped back to let us kiss. I flew up to meet his eyes. I placed a finger under his chin and we kissed. I went back to the ground and we glanced at the witnesses as they all clapped.

The photographer was much more expensive than normal because we needed them taken on old film cameras and polaroids to be able to capture me. Digital cameras would not have seen me ( magic, motherfuckers ). We continued to the reception tent.

All went exceptionally well. Even Chris’s strict Asian family seemed to give way into our love. We held hands at dinner, and I pretended to do the toast. What was served was Chris’s favorite foods, as it was truly his last full meal. I felt kind of sad for him, even if we were doing this for each other. He would miss out on so many things. But at least he was in the prime of his life and not still suffering from voice cracks. 

We slow danced at the same height, which caught double glances when everyone was too inebriated to contextualize.

The party ended and we went up to our honeymoon suite. One room, with a king size bed and jacuzzi. Chris and I unclasped our hands for the first time the whole night to gasp at the lovely room setup.

Rose petals carefully placed all over the bed. The jacuzzi was already filled and foaming, lights changing. And and ambient tune sung from small speakers. My only protest was that the bathroom was across the hall. Shared by other guests of the Glen Iris’ third floor. And it would be used a lot by Chris later, that I could be sure.

I could hear Chris’ heart pounding as he hopped around the room, expressing to me how amazing it all was. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. The glorious man with his stiff hair now a mess and falling into his face.

His jacket was lost somewhere at the reception. His tie pulled and his vest unbuttoned from the heat of before.

“Alek?” He said.

“Hm? Yes it’s very pretty, isn’t it” I smiled and waltzed around.

“Your mind is somewhere, isn’t it?” He pouted and came to my side. He looked into my eyes. “Would you like to have sex with me first?” He whispered sensually. I gulped.

“Yes”

We made love for nearly an hour. At one point I almost sunk my fangs right into him, but I knew it wasn’t the time.

After, we laid side by side. Searching each other’s eyes.

“Are you ready?” He broke the silence. I nodded quickly. We rose from the bed. I held his hand and led him to the jacuzzi. We were already naked, so we both just got in. The hot water making my breath hitch. We sat looking at each other for a minute, before I moved towards him. Mere inches from his face. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

I kissed him quickly.

“I’m going to do it” I whispered, looking for a sign of rejection. He smiled in an indistinct way. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but it wasn’t rejection.

“I’m ready.” He nodded and matched my tone.

“I’ll try to be quick” I assured him, then lowered my head down the left side of his neck. I took in the misty scent of his blood and let it stir the inside of me, until I couldn’t handle it any longer. I opened my mouth and sunk in quickly. Chris gasped and held onto me as I drank. I quickly pulled his blood into my mouth drinking greedily. It had been so long since I had fresh blood, I forgot how incredible it felt. I wrapped my left arm around his neck and pulled his head further to the side to give me more room.

Impressively, Chris didn’t scream or cry out in pain. Just let out gasps and small whimpers. 

I realized I needed to stop when his hold on me relaxed and his gasps slowed into short breaths. I reluctantly pulled away from him in a haze. A full stomach lulled and strengthened me. I stood slowly to assess and think of what to do next. 

It was a mess.

The jacuzzi water was colored red from blood, letting none of the changing colors through. Chris’s lax head lay carefully on one of the cushions. His neck was still pumping blood out freely. I resisted the urge to take the rest of it, as I knew all too well what happens when you take it all. 

His eyes were half mast and did not seem to see much of anything at all. Then a thought arrived.

“Stand up slowly” I commanded through my mind. We were connected through his blood for a while, and so I could command him to do whatever I wanted. 

He did as he was told, standing slowly. The bloody water fell off of him swiftly. Creepily enough, the look in his eyes never changed. Nor did the awkward position of his neck.

I got out of the tub and quickly got a towel to dry the both of us off.

I told him to lay on the bed as I dressed him comfortably in light pjs. I knew he would have a fever if this worked the same way it had with me. I also told him to press a towel on his wound to stop the bleeding, so that when I began wrapping him in bandages he wouldn’t be making a mess.

“You’re doing so well. I’m so proud” I said. If he remembered anything, I wanted him to know he was loved even in this state. Once he was wrapped up, I made him take some Tylenol so he wouldn’t be in as much pain when he woke fully.

I waited and watched for him to wake up.

After I had drained the jacuzzi and rinsed out the bloodied towels in the shower, he woke up groaning.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. How do you feel?” I asked sarcastically.

“What time is it?” He asked. I nearly chuckled, but I knew he wasn’t fully there yet. I checked my watch.

“It’s four am. You’ve been asleep for three hours”

“Jesus. It hurts!” He had moved to look at me better, but strained his neck. I caressed his shoulder.

“Shh. Relax” I told him. We locked eyes.

“So you changed me?” He asked.

“Yeah. It worked, I think. You should relax for as long as you can. You’ll be sick for a few days as your body tries to get rid of everything it doesn’t need anymore” I assured him.

“I know” he stared at our held hands. I caressed his absent-mindedly. I then kissed his forehead, which now began to break out in a feverish sweat.

“I love you, baby” I said.

“I love you, too” he smiled painfully. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep for a while” he admitted. I nodded, then reached for the TV remote to watch some early morning infomercials.

“Think of it as the flu. You’ll feel better soon!” I said. He kept watching the tv, stuck in his own thoughts. I hoped he wasn’t regretting anything. And there he sat shivering in my embrace on the bed.

After ten minutes of vacuum cleaner selling hell, Chris spoke.

“You cleaned the Jacuzzi?” His voice sounded hoarse.

“Yeah. One hell of a job. I cleaned out the towels too” I boasted. He smiled thinly, and I could tell that he was hiding his pain. 

His eyes widened suddenly, and the smile turned to a fearful line.

I realized he was going to be sick right away, and bolted to get the trash on my side of the bed. He sat up and vomited fiercely into the bin, his body arching each bout. I patted his back. Once he was done he sat back in defeat and groaned. I looked into the trash and noticed it was a dark red. A good sign. 

The connections between his stomach and veins were opening up, and the rest of his blood was pouring into the stomach. And because he wasn’t accustomed to the presence of blood in his stomach, he was going to vomit and excrete it until none of his own remained. Until he needed other blood to replace in his veins.

“You’re doing so well. It’s all going perfectly” I said and stroked his thin wet hair.

“I feel like I’m dying” He panted. I didn’t have the heart to tell him it was only going to get worse.

“You’ll feel better soon” I said simply.

At 5:30am, he was able to lift himself enough for me to be able to help him to the bathroom. I cursed that the bathroom was shared. Chris was embarrassed beyond belief every time he had to let go of the things inside of him. When he exited the stall, he was beet red. Even if there weren’t any other early-risers in the other stalls or showers. 

He kept asking for water to quell his fever and stomach. But I assured him it would only make him feel sicker. “But I’m so thirsty” he would reply.

“You could try having some blood. But it’s probably too early” I said after the millionth bathroom trip. He shook his head.

“I don’t think it’s like that yet” He agreed. 

Until around eight in the morning, Chris was nearly immobile without my help. The wound bothered him a lot, and he would describe to me that it felt like it had a large knife sticking into it. That it hurt every time he moved. 

But at eight in the morning, nearly five hours after the turn, the neck pain subsided.

“Can I take a look?” I asked. He nodded in confusion. I unwrapped his bandages slowly.

“It doesn’t hurt” he said again, urging me on. When they were off, I looked at it. Only, it was just a faint scar of teeth marks. With the canines being the most prominent and shiny.

“It’s healed up. Can you move now?” I asked. He moved his shoulder in circles without a wince.

“Cool” He smiled before falling into a bloody coughing fit. I then helped him put on a light sweater for him to keep sweating into. “I wanna go downstairs” he said. I blinked.

“You can barely walk to the bathroom to puke. What makes you think you can walk down three flights of stairs and mingle?” I protested.

“I want to see my family...and you’ll help me?” He asked coyly. I couldn’t resist his doe-eyes. I sighed.

“Okay, baby. I’ll call and see if they have a wheelchair downstairs” I reached for the phone and he lit up.

We took nearly twenty minutes getting down the stairs. But neither of us complained. I continued to reassure him that I didn’t care how much we stopped. At the bottom was a wheelchair folded up discreetly next to the dark rails. I kept it in mind to thank the staff later.

While I got it situated, Chris sat on the steps panting and coughing.

“I can get into it. I’m fine” Chris pushed my outstretched hand out of the way to sit into the seat. That was the biggest lie I’ve ever heard.

“Let me take care of you” I begged. I wheeled him down the tight vintage hallway into the main lobby, where a young woman in a striped dress sat at reception.

“Oh! Good morning newlyweds!” She smirked at us, standing. “Need help with anything?” She subtly gestured to Chris, who was wheezing and smacking his chest. I managed a chuckle.

“Well, uh, do you know where Sirhc (literally Chris backwards because I’m too lazy to give her a name,,, it’s his aunt) is? Was she down here yet?”

She searched her brain for a moment.

“Oh! Yes, she’s actually having breakfast right now. Would you two like to join her?” She gestured to the back room.

“Yes please” Chris replied.

“Look. It’s the wed and undead!” Sirhc’s husband pointed us out as we entered.

“He-“ Chris quickly reaches for the black garbage bag I put under his chair and wretches into it. Luckily he didn’t make much sound as to disturb the others enjoying breakfast.

“...And newly undead” I mentioned, sitting down beside Sirhc.

“You look like shit” The husband remarked, biting into an omelette.

“Feel like it” Chris raised his head from the bag, a drop of red coming from the corner of his mouth.

“Aw. How long will you be like this again?” Sirhc asked him.

“Three days about. That’s when the worst of it ends” I said. She reached out her hand and felt his tacky forehead.

“Tsk” She tutted, her brows knitting together in concern. Chris slowly turns his head to me.

“How long will my blood last you?” He asked. I thought.

“Two, three weeks max” I said. Their eyes widened, but the husband continued eating his food.

“Wow. That’s a long time!” Sirhc exclaimed. Chris nodded, coughing into a napkin.

“Didn’t you have to have a cup of it every day?” The husband asked with a mouthful, barely glancing at me.

“That was part of the minimum diet I made for myself. To have the minimum amount of blood while still kickin’”

“You must be on cloud nine” Chris suggests, and the husband nods. I chuckled shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is all that I’ll write for this AU,
> 
> probably.


End file.
